El miedo a perder de Draco
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Draco es la fusión de dos cosas nada buenas. Estas cosas suelen acabar mal. Y Draco tiene un miedo atroz... Niesugui


**Gui: Dedicada especialmente a Miky, de SdlN, mi compi, mi brujilda... Porque me lo pediste después de los otros**

**El amor enfermizo de Bella,  
La pasión por el poder de Tom,  
La paranoia de Harry,  
El alma carcomida de Sev,  
La desesperación de Remus.**

**y he tardado milenios en hacerlo. Si quieres más, pídelos ahora, que estoy inspirada. Este es el sexto de la serie, por llamarlo así. Firmado Niesugui.**

* * *

**El miedo a perder de Draco**

Draco Malfoy es una poción que no podía ser buena. Es el lugar de fusión de dos ramas negras de familias de magos. La primera, los Malfoy, porque parece ser que el padre cuenta más. La familia Malfoy es en su origen, la familia Max. Los ancestrales magos Max perdieron el apellido cuando el último varón tuvo siete hijas y un hijo muerto. Y una de las hijas se casó con un mago sin importancia Malfoy. Y generaciones después, Abraxas Malfoy era un líder o un modelo a seguir. Su hijo Lucius era reconocido por sus antecesores. La segunda familia es la Black. La familia Black también tiene algo de la familia Max, pero ellos no han perdido el apellido, aún. Narcisa Black se casó con Lucius por conveniencia. En el lugar de fusión de esas dos familias, no podía haber nada bueno.

Draco Malfoy es tan rubio de ojos grises como absolutamente todos los Malfoy. Tan arrogante como absolutamente todos los Malfoy y los Black. Tan Slytherin como todos. Tan egoísta y superior como todos. No es culpa suya. O quizá sí. Porque Draco Malfoy es un mimado, que eso sí que no es culpa suya. Y quiere ser como su padre, y eso no es bueno pero sí es culpa suya. Podría haber renegado de su familia. Pero le parecía mucho más oportuno ser un Malfoy y un Black y así le tenían miedo y respeto a la vez. Siempre lo ha tenido todo. Nunca le han negado nada. Nunca ha perdido nada.

Draco Malfoy es un mal perdedor, por lo menos de niño. La primera vez que pierde algo es en Hogwarts y es por culpa de Potter. Y el castigo impuesto es realmente de miedo. Y aquí no tiene quién le proteja del miedo. Sus padres no le han enseñado a enfrentarse con eso. Las veces siguientes, Potter suele estar en medio. Aunque las olvida. Mejor no pensar en eso.

Draco Malfoy se ha dado cuenta de que su padre no vale para mucho. Está en Azkaban por culpa de Potter y el Señor Oscuro está enfadado. Enfadado porque Lucius es un inútil. Los malos nunca consiguen nada si no tienen la ayuda del narrador. Y Lucius no la tenía. Y ahora Lord… el Señor Tenebroso quiere vengarse de él. Draco es un mortífago reciente. Oh, es muy útil, se puede amenazar al idiota de Borgin e impresionar a sus amigos. Pero en realidad, la razón es otra. Y Matar no es tan fácil, cuando se es mago. Matar a lo mágico requiere pronunciar palabras. Matar simplemente y como si fuera un vulgar muggle, eso sería más fácil. En cualquier caso, parece que la astucia Slytherin se ha ido al garete, está de vacaciones y ha abandonado a Draco. Que de hecho, está tan asustado que no piensa claramente.

Draco Malfoy sabe que si no lo mata, morirá. Y eso es perder. Y a perder le sigue teniendo miedo. El collar fue una estupidez, lo sabe. Y el hidromiel parecía una idea mejor de no ser porque no contaba con la olvidadiza memoria de Slughorn. Claro que matar es fácil, sin un objetivo concreto. Weasley y Bell podrían haber muerto. Suerte que tuvieron… Dumbledore sabe que Draco no sabe matar así.

Draco Malfoy tiene miedo. Porque pronunciar la sentencia de muerte, eso sí es difícil. Quitarle la vida a alguien es atroz. Y lo malo es que tiene público. Y cuando lo mata Snape, todos los mortífagos han visto que no lo ha hecho él. Oh Dios, todas las veces que ha llorado ese curso y las ganas que tiene de llorar ahora. ¿Por qué no se hizo amigo de ese Potter en su día? ¿Por qué quiso parecerse al inútil de su padre? ¿Por qué no se alejó del mago oscuro? Porque tenía miedo, oh sí, tenía miedo. Siempre ha tenido un miedo atroz a perder.

* * *

**Esto es. No es tan genial como otros, pero es que Draco es Draco, ¿eh?**

**¿Reviews?**

**Gui  
SdlN**


End file.
